nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination:Featured articles
Our very best articles are called featured articles. They're articles without spelling mistakes, with a lot of pictures, with internal and external links, sources, references and see also's. They are large enough and the content is correct. The voting archive can be found here. Featured articles Some articles were adopted as featured articles to have a base. From now on, FA's can only be admitted after a vote. * The National Constitution of the Kingdom of Lovia * Hurbanova * Little Frisco Railway Station * Lovian Museum for Modern Art * Noble City * Palati Daidalo * Transcity Railway Station * Veprom * Oceana (language) * Sylvania * Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) New FA's Sylvania * 19:33, 24 May 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 19:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *: VOTE please! * Very good. George Matthews 10:56, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * 06:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * , the national index table could be improved, so, I give my full support --Lars Washington 14:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * --OWTB 10:43, 7 July 2008 (UTC) seal-opsomming, national index table looks messy * See OWTB Bucurestean 11:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) * BastardRoyale 17:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * ... 2008 One of our best and VERY complete! 14:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke 06:17, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * George Matthews 15:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * --OWTB 10:44, 7 July 2008 (UTC) * Jamal Hustróva 10:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC) za * 06:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * --Lars Washington 14:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * BastardRoyale 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * Dated. 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * ... Oceana (language) * Bucurestean 11:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *:PLEASE VOTE! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * very professional! 06:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * I like this, first time I saw the picture. Makes me feel --Lars Washington 14:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * Do have to be MOTC to vote? well if not... Pro!Marcus Villanova 19:23, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *:No, this vote is for everybody :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *:Cool! Now Vote!Marcus Villanova 19:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * BastardRoyale 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * Good, I think. 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * Semyon Edikovich 09:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) * ... King Arthur III of Lovia # 17:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # BastardRoyale 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # Needs to be refined first. Also, no sources and references. Not fully embedded yet. 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I know its far from perfect, but could you help me to improve it? I am not as familiar with Lovia as you are. BastardRoyale 18:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It does have 'potential'. Perhaps with a little help? 06:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yours, perhaps? ;-) BastardRoyale 08:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd be happy too, but is the little issue you had with Dimitri already fixed? 08:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :It is already fixed alright! Luckily it is. >>.<< BastardRoyale 14:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) #... Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) # 16:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 16:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # BastardRoyale 17:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # We can't make every Party Page a Featured Article. It's good but doesn't need to be a FA. Marcus Villanova WLP 20:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #:I think it is one of the best articles on the wiki. And I don't say this just because it's my part. 08:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) #::I know it is not disagreeing, i'll change tto neutreal. Marcus Villanova WLP 14:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sir John Lashawn # BastardRoyale 08:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) # Dr. Magnus 12:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # - it could use some changes in the lay-out but the content is alright. 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Congress # SjorskingmaWikistad 12:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # Dr. Magnus 12:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # - very complete, thumbs up! 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # - But it needs to be updated and whole Marcus Villanova WLP 20:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Lovian Civil War The sooner this is featured on the Main Page instead of "The Lovely", the better! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # Il Duce Octavian 12:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # ... Candidates for deletion Propose! ... Category:Featured article